saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakuro/SAOF Arena
Nakuro is a playable character in SAOF Arena, appearing as one of the main characters. Background Playstyle Nakuro revolves around a heavy-hitting attacks, focusing on strength as a main attribute to the character, and dealing damage through cleaves in mutliple directions with single strikes of Tallwyndir. Though Nakuro posseses (in theory) the highest damage output per attack, whether they are combo or singular, he is quite vunerable to speed-type characters. Keeping on the offensive is your best choice when playing Nakuro; once he's backed into a corner you'll have a tough time fighting your way out of it again. Movelist Normal Attacks *Heroic Cleave: Nakuro performs a cleave, slicing through his opponent. *Mortal Strike: Smashes a target with Tallwyndir, sending the enemy back and stunning them. *Pummel: An interrupting strike of Tallwyndir's pommel denies deadly combo's, though it comes with a long reset charge, so use it wisely. *Dire Rupture: Tallwyndir rends the enemy's flesh, making the target bleed over time as Dire Rupture deals damage for the next few seconds. Grabs *Schock Charge: Nakuro leaps forward towards his target, grabbing them and sends them into the air before jumping up and unleashing one of his special attacks. Special Attacks *Whirlwind: Nakuro braced himself, and utters a roar as he sends a few horizontal strikes in both directions. Though the impact of the strikes deal 150% weapon damage, the strikes don't travel too far and are avoidable. *Sweeping Flash: Nakuro dashes forward, unleashing a flurry of strikes, resulting in a frontal cone of attacks sent towards the enemy. Every subsequent hit in the flurry is multiplied in damage by 15%. *Orbit Cleave: Nakuro dashes forward, performing an upwards cut with Tallwyndir, cleaving enemies above him in a 90 degree arch. *Overpower: Only useable after Nakuro dodges an attack. Deals 125% damage and strikes a devastating attack which launches the enemy backwards. *Tallwyndir Unleashed: Nakuro calls upon his blade, Tallwyndir, enraging himself. For the next fifteen seconds, all his attacks deal double damage upon impact. Instant Death *Bladestorm: Instant-Death ability. Nakuro is finally empowered with Tallwyndir, and the character glows up with blue flames. He will grasp Tallwyndir firmly, and start rotating, unleashing an unstopable Whirlwind attack which sends waves of cleaves in every direction at high speed. If a cleave connects with the target, the target is hit for 500% weapon damage and is left stunned in place. Once the target's health is depleted with a final cleave, Nakuro will burst free from his Bladestorm and will surge forward to impale the enemy with Tallwyndir through the chest, resulting in victory. Battle Quotes ''"Oh, you again." ''(When selected in character select) ''"Shall we, then?" ''(When selected in character select) ''"Tallwyndir... hungers!" ''(Character intro) ''"So it begins..." ''(Character intro) ''"Hyyyaaaaaarghhh!" ''(When performing Dire Rupture, Heroic Cleave or Mortal Strike) ''"...Oh no you don't!" ''(When performing Pummel) ''"You're mine!" ''(When performing Shock Charge) ''"Try and dodge -this-!" ''(When performing Whirlwind, Orbit Cleave and Sweeping Flash) ''"NYAAARGH!" ''(When performing Overpower) ''"Tallwyndir... UNLEASHED!" ''(When unleashing Tallwyndir) ''"What? Still here?!" ''(When below 50% health) ''"You're tough, you know that?" ''(When below 50% health) ''"You don't know when to quit, do you?!" ''(When below 50% health) ''"Behold!....Your... Demise!" ''(When performing Bladestorm) ''"You're done for!" ''(When performing Bladestorm) ''"BLAAADESTOOOOOORM! RRRYAAAARGH!" ''(When performing Bladestorm) ''"...At long last..." ''(Defeat) ''"...I did... what I had to..." ''(Defeat) ''"Bow... before your master!" ''(Victory) ''"Ah, come on. No one likes a sore loser." ''(Victory) Category:SAOF Arena Character